Edwin- Parenthood
by otaku1022
Summary: My first Edwin fanfic. Takes place two years after Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Edward and Winry are now married; Ed comes home from a trip and Winry tells him the news.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place roughly two years after the end of FMAB. Edward came back two months after the start of his journey because his automail was broken. He proposed and the two were married soon after. Winry decided to move to Central for more business, though she occasionally visits Pinako in Resembool. Ed and Winry live in a small house outside the city of Central. Edward continues on his adventures away from home in the west to seek more information about alchemy. This story takes place after he goes on a short expedition for two and a half weeks.**

**My first Edwin fanfic... I hope it's not too terrible!**

* * *

Edward opened the front door quietly, so as not to wake Winry. The lamp in the workroom was on. He peeked in, hoping to catch a glance of her. But all that was there were plans for more automail, a book full of customers, and parts strew across the table. He slowly walked up the steps, each one squeaking, before he heard the distinct noise that was the shower. The door to their bedroom was open, and he leaned his briefcase against the dresser as he undressed and hung his clothes in the closet. The shower was still going, and Edward creeped toward the door to the bathroom in his underwear. "Winry?" he whispered, but she didn't hear him over the water. The door was open a crack, and as he crouched and prepared to open it, the water turned off. He promptly left and tiptoed quickly into the bedroom, lying face down on the bed in exhaustion before pulling himself up to sit against the headboard and wait for Winry. He could try to go to sleep now, but he wouldn't be successful. Ed couldn't sleep without Winry at his side. The trip, he couldn't sleep. He was dead tired.

And so he sat, slouched in his underwear against the headboard, waiting for Winry. Edward watched the door until it began to open. His eyes lit up and a smile formed. The second Winry saw Ed, she squealed in delight, dropping the comb she was combing her hair with. Before he could get up, she yelled, "Ed! You're home!" She ran and jumped on the bed, to get to Ed. Her lips slammed into his, and Ed put his arms around his girl, squeezing her tight. Her hair was dripping, and Edward could smell the sweet aroma of oil that no amount of showers could weaken. He loved that smell. Winry pulled away to scold Ed. He grinned huge; he knew it was coming. "Ed, why didn't you tell me you were coming home today!? You never called or anything! I was expecting you back next week!" She suddenly stopped and smiled. "Oh, it's alright," she reasoned with herself. Edward knew she missed him. She snuggled up close to him, kissing his cheek before she tucked her head under his chin. "I missed you, Winry," Ed said, "You know that right?" "Yeah, I missed you too. I couldn't sleep," she replied, looking up at his face. His golden eyes were always so mesmerizing to Winry. "But how was the trip out west?" she asked cheerfully. Ed kissed Winry's head. "It was great, hun," he answered, the whole trip replaying in his head. "Yeah," Winry said casually. There was a long pause. Ed sensed something troubling Winry. "What's wrong, Winry? Is something on your mind? Are you overwhelmed with customers?" Ed asked, concerned.

"Well, Ed, I have to tell you something. I'm actually kind of scared," Winry began, tears welling in her eyes. Ed hated seeing Winry cry. He pulled her up into his lap, caressing her hair. "What is it, hun? Please don't cry," he said. "Ed, I… I've been feeling weird for the past two weeks while you've been away. I've gotten suddenly tired in the middle of work, I had to take days off of work because I felt sick and threw up, and I have seven oranges in the fridge I thought looked good when I bought them, and now I can't eat them," Winry's tears spilt over the edge, and Ed rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Edward, the doctor says I'm pregnant," she managed through her sobs. Edward's eyes opened wide. So many emotions overwhelmed him now. Great joy, happiness, worry for his wife, fear- but the greatest of all the feelings he had was excitement. He wondered why Winry would be crying with this news. This was awesome! A baby! When Winry calmed down, he pulled her away from him, holding her even more gently, now that he knew. "Winry, I love you." She looked blurry in his eyes, and he realized that he had tears to shed. Tears of joy. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "Don't worry," he whispered excitedly against her lips, "You'll be a wonderful mother. I know it. You're the best wife in the world. You can add mother to that list easily." He kissed her again before she broke it off. "I'm so scared, Ed. What if I mess up?" Winry sniffled. Ed chuckled, "Don't be silly. I love you, and there's no possible way for you to mess up the most awesome thing in the whole world. You're carrying a baby. It's incredible, really. You will never be able to mess this up, I promise." "Okay," Winry replied worn out and frustrated with herself, "I'm tired now. I shouldn't have spent all my energy on crying. I hate my hormones already." Ed gave Winry a quick squeeze. "I'm tired too. Will you sleep in my arms tonight? I know it's kind of hot, but I have to feel your heartbeat next to me," Ed said. Winry obliged. Ed turned the nightstand light off, and held Winry close to him.

For a long time he thought about Winry's news, what this meant for her work, what it demanded from him. He was terrified to become a father, but he could never let Winry see that, he resolved. He worried about her until he fell asleep.

It was almost dawn when he woke to Winry's whispers. "Ed? Edward, are you awake?" she asked hesitantly. "Mmhmm," he replied sleepily. She moaned, "Ed, I feel nauseous." Ed tightened his grip around Winry's warm body, rubbing her flat stomach with his hands as he opened his eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked worriedly, "Do you want me to get you some warm milk?" Winry's hand reached behind her and gripped Ed's bicep. "Please… don't leave me," she mumbled in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. "Okay. Let me know if you want me to do something," he replied, hating that he couldn't do much to help. Moments later, she curled up into a ball. "Go get me milk, please," she changed her mind. "I'll be right back, hun. I promise," Ed kissed her on her forehead and ran out of their bedroom and down the stairs. He practically threw the fridge door open and pulled out some milk. He poured it hurriedly in a glass and heated it up. He jogged up the stairs nervously, hoping that Winry would be alright. "Here," he said as he rushed to her side and offered the milk. "Thank you," she said, leaning up on her elbow and using her other hand to drink from the glass. Her brow slowly smoothed as she gulped the glass down. Ed took the empty glass from her. "Would you like more?" he asked. She contemplated it. "No, I think I'll be alright. Thank you, Ed," she replied, giving him a kiss. Ed put the glass down on the floor and climbed back into bed, his lips never leaving Winry's. "Anything for you," Ed whispered when their lips parted, and he was on his side of the bed, Winry facing him. He caressed her face and twirled her long hair with his fingers. Her hand moved to Edward's hair and face as well. She pulled his hair away from his face and looked deeply into his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, his hand tracing her side down to her hip, "I love you." "I love you too," she said scooting closer to him. Edward took Winry into his arms and the two fell asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Arakawa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Winry awoke alone in bed with the sunlight shining in stripes across her skin, warming her. She could have sworn that Edward had been right next to her all night. She had slept so soundly. Did she imagine that he came home last night? "Is insanity a symptom of being pregnant?" she wondered. She sat up slowly. Then she smelled something burning. Hurriedly, she scooted to the edge of the bed, slipped her slippers on and shuffled out to the hallway. She quickly jogged down the stairs to find Edward in the kitchen. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. He was frying an egg and warming milk on the side and burning toast. Winry smiled as she recognized Edward's amazing cooking abilities at work.

"Ed," she started. He turned around. "Winry," he replied, surprised, "Why did you come down? I was going to bring you some breakfast." He gestured to the food which he was frantically stopping from burning. "Ed, don't worry about me," Winry said as she sat down at the table. Ed put a plate in front of her. He gave himself the black toast and the smaller egg. He served Winry the warm milk and poured himself a glass of water. The two ate. "How do you feel this morning?" Ed asked. "Normal," Winry responded with a chuckle, "What about you?" "I feel glad to be home," he said. "And," he grinned excitedly, "My wife is pregnant. That's the best news anyone can ever receive." His hand reached to hers on the table, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "We should send for Al and Mei. And heck, why not Mustang?" he continued animated, "I want the whole world to know my lovely wife is performing the ultimate miracle- something even alchemy can't do." "I don't know, Ed, about the whole world thing," Winry interrupted, "I guess we can send for Al and Mei. And send Mustang a card." "Aren't you excited, Winry?" Ed smiled his cheeky grin, "I sure am!" "Yeah, but what about my customers?" Winry admitted. Ed looked at his wife somberly and lovingly, "Winry, I love you. You care so much about others. You can keep helping them, but I want you to take breaks when you need them. In fact, I refuse to leave your side. I don't want you to get sick when I'm not around."

Ed rose and took the dishes to the sink, washing them promptly. Winry hugged Ed from behind, resting her cheek on the back of his neck, her arms around his strong torso. "Ed, thanks for breakfast. I love your cooking," Winry said. She turned Edward around and gave him a kiss. Ed put his wet, soapy hands on her waist and kissed her back with passion. Winry shivered to Ed's cold wet hands, but smiled. When the two parted, Winry ordered, "Finish the dishes; I'm going to get into some clothes."

Winry came back downstairs with her mechanic one piece on and her hair in an updo. "Winry, are you working today?" Ed asked as he hung the dishtowel. "Yeah," she said, "I have a customer coming in today for a repair." "Okay, be careful, though. Don't overwork yourself, and I'll be right down with my briefcase," Ed replied walking up the stairs. "Ed," Winry complained, "You don't have to fuss over me. I'm fine." When he disappeared into their room, Winry yelled, "Put some clothes on too!" "Yeah, I'm going to take a quick shower," Ed yelled back, "Don't yell, it'll put too much strain on you!" Winry shook her head as she sat down at her workbench, arranging her blueprints for her new concepts, and separating her order receipts from the supplies catalog. She heard the shower turn on upstairs and looked over at the clock to check the time. Her customer wouldn't be coming in for another forty-five minutes. Winry pulled out her supplies catalog and surveyed which supplies she would need.

Ed came down the stairs smelling fresh and sat down with his briefcase at the desk parallel to hers. Alchemy notes were strewn randomly across his desk, transmutation circles, Xingese alcahestry circles as well. He laid his briefcase on top of all the paperwork and turned around to see that Winry was working away. "She'll be okay," he told himself, "If not, you're right here." A knock came on the door and Winry abruptly got up to get it. Ed was engrossed in his work, but he watched as Winry went to the door. "Hey, Hollan!" Winry greeted as the door opened, "Come on in!"

A fit mid-thirties man walked in with a hanging automail arm. Ed turned around to greet the man. "Hello there," he said. "Hey! Long time no see!" Hollan replied as Ed rose to shake his hand. It had been at least a year since Edward had seen Hollan in Winry's shop. "How've you been?" Ed asked as Hollan made his way over to the patient's chair and Winry sat down to draw up the plans of Hollan's automail. "Pretty good. Construction's a hard job to be in, but it's still goin' good. Especially with your wife's newest automail arm. Man, this arm gives me the strongest arm in the whole crew," he answered, "But, I fell a couple of days ago with somethin' heavy. It fell on top of me, naturally, and I woke up a few hours later to find that my arm had been crushed by it." He moved the fingers and they twitched erratically. "Well, that's not too bad," Ed said as Winry prodded Hollan's arm, "Once, I came back to Winry without the whole arm. It had been smashed to bits. Boy, she was mad, though." Ed laughed nervously as Winry shot him a look. She remembered. Hollan laughed at the couple's dynamics. "You two are just too adorable," he proclaimed. "Yeah, well…" Edward trailed off. "Winry, do you want to tell him?" Ed asked with a grin as he reached his arms around her waist. "Tell me what?" Hollan asked curiously. Winry looked to Ed, smiling but almost complainingly, "Ed." "Oh wait, I know that face," Hollan commented. Winry gave Ed a quick kiss on the cheek teasingly, "You can tell him." "Yeah?" Hollan prodded. "My lovely wife," Ed started looking at Winry, "is pregnant." He finished while looking at Hollan. "Congrats!" he exclaimed, "I totally called it in my head, but that's so awesome!" "I know, right?" Ed replied excitedly. "When did you get the news?" Hollan asked. "Just last night. I swear, I'm the happiest man on the planet!" Ed went on.

"Sorry, gentlemen," Winry interrupted just as enthusiastically, "I need to do some work to Hollan's arm without him fidgeting with excitement, please." "Sorry," Hollan apologized, sitting still, letting his shoulders relax. "Okay," Ed leaned over to give Winry a kiss. She let him linger as Hollan sat in silence. "I'll be right over there, hun, if you need me," Edward said as he walked over to his side of the workroom and sat down at his desk and looked over his notes. He could hear Winry and Hollan talking in the background about how well his automail was working and Winry's improvements which were to be made. She made a few adjustments and fixed things here and there until Hollan was satisfied with it.

Hollan congratulated the couple once again before he left. An hour and a half had passed. Winry was tired and she moved herself into a chair next to Ed's desk. Ed turned to her. "Are you tired?" he asked, pulling himself from his notes, "You've been working hard." "Yeah, just a little," Winry replied. "Do you want to take a rest?" he inquired. "Sure," Winry answered. Edward scooped her up into his arms. "You didn't have to carry me," she said. Ed smiled as he took her to their sitting room with a bookshelf, a couch, and a few side tables. This was where they invited the guests when they had people over. Ed sat down on the couch with Winry's head in his lap. "How're the alchemy notes coming along?" she asked. "They're coming along alright, I suppose," Ed responded, rubbing his tired eyes, "We should call Al and Mei." "Yeah,"

Winry agreed, "Let's tell them the news together." She climbed over Ed's lap and picked up the phone that was on the side table. She dialed the number. Ed sat with her on his lap, and she was situating herself when Al picked up on the other line.

"Alphonse!"

"Winry! How are things in Amerstris?"

"How're you doing? How is Xing? Amestris is doing alright. I just finished up a customer, and Ed and I are sitting on the couch in our sitting room. We have some news for you." Winry looked over at Ed. They were both smiling wide.

"Oh okay, well let me get Mei. She's outside giving the neighbors something." The line went silent for a few minutes and background noise could be heard. "Alphonse, you're supposed to watch the pot!" Ed and Winry heard Mei. The two fidgeted with excitement. Mei picked up the phone. "Yeah, it's Ed and Winry on the line," Al said in the background.

"Hello?" Mei's voice said.

"Hey, Mei!" Winry exclaimed, "How're you?"

"Winry! We're doing well, how about you guys?" "They have news for us," Alphonse said in the background.

"Yeah," Winry said, "We're both going to say it at the same time."

"Okay," Mei and Al responded together.

Ed and Winry looked at each other as they both simultaneously said, "I'm/Winry's pregnant!"

The line was silent for a moment. Al and Mei were shocked, then the line came alive again.

Mei squealed in delight, "Congratulations!" "Yeah, congratulations, guys!" Al exclaimed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mei asked.

"We don't know yet. We just found out," Ed explained.

"Oh that's so exciting, Winry!" Al said in the background.

The conversation continued on. Al and Mei were working hard studying Alkahestry. Al was getting better at it, but still not as pro as Mei. Mei and Al had wed six months ago and currently lived in a high-class neighborhood with all the other princes and princess which Emperor Ling had taken under his wing. Each clan had its own territory, but slowly they were melding into one.

Ed and Winry took turns talking on the phone, and it was lunchtime when the conversation ended. Al and Mei promised to visit soon, and the two hung up. "I'm going to go cook us some lunch," Ed got up, kissing Winry on the cheek. Winry smiled, "Okay." She watched as he casually strode to the kitchen. "Oh, Ed?" "Yeah?" he turned around quickly. "I love you," Winry said. Ed grinned, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: These characters belong to Arakawa, not me.**

**Apparently, I've been spelling May's name Mei, which is actually not the correct spelling. I apologize for this mistake and will fix it :)**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

A call came after lunch. Edward jumped up and grabbed the phone, quickly swallowing the last of his food. "Hullo?" he answered. "Uncle Ed?" a familiar girl's voice spoke excitedly on the other end. "Elicia?" Ed asked incredulously, recognizing the only girl who would call her uncle. "Yes, Uncle Edward! It's me," she answered. "It's been such a long time since I've heard your voice," Ed explained, "How are you doing?" "I'm good. How about you? We learned about you in class today. My teacher taught us about what happened six years ago. The whole thing- it's an incredible story. Can I interview you for a project?" Ed tried to remember how old Elicia had been since he last saw her. She must be around twelve years old now. He flashed back to his twelve-year-old days after the failed transmutation, the year of recuperating from his prosthetic attachments, the pain. But that was all in the past. "Sure, Elicia. In fact, Winry and I were going to go into town tomorrow to shop," Edward answered, peeking over at Winry. "Yay! Auntie Winry and Uncle Ed are coming!" she yelled to what Ed would assume to be Gracia in the background, then back to Edward, "Thanks! I'll see you here at the house- you know the one!" Ed thought about telling Elicia and Gracia the news, but Winry, evidently done cleaning the dishes, whispered in his ear, "We'll tell when we get there."

Ed talked to Gracia for a few minutes with Winry distracting him. She hugged him from behind, rubbing her hands on his abs, kissing the back of his neck before resting her head there. The second Ed finally hung up the phone, he eagerly turned around, his hands on Winry's waist, pulling her closer, and kissing her deeply. Ed said excitedly, "We're having a baby!" whenever their lips parted for a second before they smashed together again. Edward picked Winry up and swung her around quickly, her giggles resonating through the whole house. He carried her back to the sitting room, where he intended to hold her in his lap just because he could.

Ed grabbed her the newest automail magazine from RushValley, getting himself a book on alchemy before setting Winry on his lap on the couch. They sat in the corner, snuggling and reading. Occasionally, Ed would just stop reading and watch Winry as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"So, when will you start to show?" he asked curiously. Winry looked up from her magazine. "I actually don't know. We could ask Gracia while we're there. I bet she'll remember. After all, Brigadier General Hughes was borderline obsessed with her and Elicia. As a matter of fact, you almost remind me of him," Winry smiled. "Really?" Ed asked seriously. "Yeah," Winry explained her hand going to her stomach, "You're so excited about this baby, and it just seemed like you were Hughes showing me a picture of his daughter and adding a story to go with." "Yeah? I am pretty excited," Ed answered, "They're just amazing things- babies. I can't wait, Winry. I hope you're as excited as I am." Edward smiled at her.

She smiled back, planting a quick kiss on his lips before returning to her magazine. "Of course I am, Ed," Winry said, "I did ask to go shopping tomorrow in Central for a reason." She paused for effect, "We're going baby-things shopping! Plus… I need some new tools for upgrading a client's automail." Ed kissed her head, "Just what I wanted to hear, hun." "How is _your_ automail, Ed?" Winry turned to face him. "It's superb, the best there is. It's low maintenance of course- you know me. I'm sure I could use a tune-up, but I don't want you to get up yet. I like having you right here," Ed responded, giving her a squeeze. "Maybe I'll check it after dinner," Winry commented, "Would that be alright?" "You don't have to do it anytime soon; I'm sure I'll be alright. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Ed suddenly became protective. "Edward," Winry said firmly, "I'm perfectly fine. You saw me take care of Hollan this morning. I'm checking your leg after dinner."

They each returned to their reading material until dinner rolled around, and they moved to the kitchen. Winry insisted on making dinner. Ed helped as much as he could. "What else should we ask Gracia while we're there?" she asked as she sat down to eat, dishing plates out for the two of them. "I don't know," Ed responded, "I have lots of questions. What about you? Maybe we should buy some books while we're in town." "Yeah, that would be practical. Though Gracia is always just a phone call away," Winry said, "We could buy the books for knowledge's sake and then we could ask Gracia anything that we need to have clarified or if we needed someone's experiences. Now that I think about it, the doctor gave me a small booklet to read with you, and I have to go back in a week for a few more things." "Really? Hm, I'll have to research this soon. I don't want to be unprepared," Ed said. "Research on me going back in a week, or researching the details of pregnancy?" Winry asked. "Research on pregnancy, of course," Ed answered. "Ed, do you have to turn everything into studying and research?" Winry asked jokingly. "Well, Winry, I want to know about things so I don't have to be scared. I'm super excited; I can't wait! I just don't want to be unprepared. And I'm getting all fidgety in my seat right now," Ed smiled, remembering his vow to never let Winry know he was scared.

Dinner was coming to a close. "I'll do the dishes, Winry," Ed said, getting up. "Yes, I'll go prepare for your checkup," Winry replied. She disappeared into the other room, and Ed heard her rambling to herself about blueprints and whatnot. His automail leg was actually doing very well. Of course, on his trips, he never really gave it the maintenance it deserved. Winry made it extra durable and "Ed-ready" she called it, meaning that it was tougher and ready for abuse.

Edward finished up the dishes and walked over to their shared office. Really it was Winry's workplace; Ed just had a small desk in the corner of the room where he had all his alchemy notes lying around. Winry stood next to the patient chair, four tools between her fingers as she put her hand up in a balled fist. "I'm ready, hunny," she called, looking scary. She let out a chuckle. "Your face is priceless right now," she said. Edward smiled. "That's better. Now take your pants off," Winry ordered, turning to her workbench, laying out the correct tools in the order she liked them. Ed let out a laugh as he shed his pants and climbed into the patient chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: These characters are not mine... etc. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I was overwhelmed with homework. This chapter is not as exciting, but enjoy!**

"Your leg actually looked pretty good, Ed," Winry said, wiping her forehead with her wrist. The sun had already sunk down below the horizon and her work was done. Ed replied from the reclined patient's chair, "It's only because you make it good." "Thanks, Ed. I only give the best to the very best," she said, standing next to his head bending over to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful. "Did it hurt that much?" she asked him worriedly. His eyes opened, and he gave a painful smile, "Not really." "You lie," Winry rolled her eyes, giving him a kiss. She knew it was probably the worst pain in the world to endure the nerve-connecting procedures. Unfortunately, she had to disconnect and re-connect the whole leg tonight, due to a slight complication.

"You know, that really helps the pain go away," Ed commented. "Does it know?" Winry asked with a smirk. "Yes, it does," Ed said before Winry's lips were on his again. Ed moved his hand to her shoulders used his other to un-recline the chair. Winry grabbed his other hand before he could pull the lever and put it on her waist, climbing onto the chair on top of Edward. They continued kissing until Edward gave Winry the kiss that was slow and almost hesitant like their first kiss. But his hesitation was gone; he knew that Winry was his. Winry smiled as she pulled away. "You can put your pants back on if you want; I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed," she said as she slowly backed out of the chair. Ed smiled at her. "I'll be there in a sec, hun," he replied. He un-reclined the chair, grabbed his pants off the floor, slinging them over his shoulder, turned out the lights, and slowly ascended the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The next morning, Ed and Winry set off for Central. Winry wondered when her clothes were going to become too small as she put her outfit on that morning. They had a quick breakfast and were going out the door. "Now, I'm still pretty new to this driving thing," Ed said as they locked the house door, "So I called in a friend to drive us. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of my poor driving skills." "Ed, your driving would have been fine. Who did you call?" Winry asked. As if on cue, a honk came from the street. Ed waved and the two made their way over to the car. "Winry!" Riza Hawkeye greeted, "Ed! How are you guys?" "I'm great!" Winry responded, "How are you? The colonel?" Hawkeye gave a short chuckle, "He's working hard. And I'm still cleaning up his messes, just like always." "We have some great news, Riza," Ed said. "Yeah? Hop in the car, we can talk while I drive," Hawkeye replied with a smile. Ed helped Winry and himself into the car's bench seat. Hawkeye slowly drove towards the city, "So, what's this good news?" "We're expecting," Winry answered with a huge grin. "Really? Oh, congratulations! When did you find out?" Hawkeye asked. "Just a few days ago," Ed replied, putting an arm around Winry. "That's really exciting," Hawkeye responded. "Yeah, we're going to Central to shop and visit Elicia," Winry commented. Hawkeye nodded as she maneuvered the car in the city. "Where should I drop you off?" she asked politely. "Here's good," Ed said. Hawkeye pulled the car over, and watched them gracefully get out of the car. "Congratulations again! Am I allowed to tell the colonel? Or did you want to?" Hawkeye asked. "Sure, you can tell him. You'll both be invited to the announcement party," Winry responded. "Announcement party?" Edward asked, turning to Winry. "Yeah, we're going to host a party," Winry smiled. "You can expect invitations soon," Edward told Hawkeye, "Thanks so much for the ride!" "You two have fun!" she exclaimed as she drove away.

Hawkeye reported back to Colonel Mustang. "They're here in Central, shopping," she said. "And why couldn't Edward drive? I mean, I'm happy to give you a break and let you drive them, but why did they need a ride?" Mustang asked, looking up from his paperwork. "Well, sir, Edward knows he's not that great of a driver, and he was being extra cautious because Winry is pregnant," Hawkeye explained. Mustang was shocked. He felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Well how about that?" Mustang asked amused, "I always knew they were young and in love." He thought of how old he was getting; hopefully he wouldn't be too old before he became Fuhrer. "They're going to have an announcement party, sir. Edward says the invitations will come soon," Hawkeye continued. "Good. Thanks for the report. I'm always interested in how an old friend is doing," Colonel said. Hawkeye saluted and walked over to her desk where she busied herself with work.

"What color should the baby's room be?" Ed asked Winry as they walked the streets. "A neutral color for sure. I was thinking purple. It's a calming color, and I want our baby to feel at ease," Winry answered. She put her hand on her stomach contemplatively. "Well, I'll have to do the painting," Ed continued, "I wouldn't want the fumes to harm you." He put his arm around Winry. "We could ask Gracia for a good place you could stay," he said. "Yeah, but you know she would just offer her own place," Winry answered. "True, I wouldn't want to impose like that. Hm…" Ed trailed off. Winry pulled Ed's hand around from her waist so that it rested on her stomach. His hand was warm, and his body was closer to hers now. "What kinds of things should we buy today?" Winry asked. "Whatever you would like to buy today," Ed replied, "Definitely things for this party we're hosting. But whether you want to buy some special food that you're craving, or if you want to buy tiny soft blankets, I'll carry it all. Gracia invited us over to lunch, so we have around two hours to shop," Ed planned. "Well, I feel like hitting the mechanics parts shop first," Winry said, pulling Edward along for the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay with this Chapter. I stumbled over a block. Forgive me. Once again, these characters are not mine... Enjoy!**

* * *

"What kind of items should we put in our party bags?" Winry asked, "Can we buy some wrenches for them?" "Sure, Winry," Ed answered, "Anything you'd like." Edward carried all the bags of things they bought. They bought some automail supplies for Winry, some invitations to mail out, and goodie-bags for guests. Winry ran up to the counter asking for fifteen of the miniature wrenches to give to guests. After that, they travelled to the next shop and bought streamers, and all sorts of party hats. "Winry, hun, I think we should make our way over to Gracia's now," Ed called to Winry down the aisle. "Oh, but Edward," she whined. "Come on, now. We have to go tell Gracia and Elicia the news," Ed smiled. This cheered Winry.

They approached the door and before they rang the bell, the door slammed open, Elicia jumping out to hug Winry. "Winry!" she greeted excitedly. Winry knelt down and gave her a hug as Gracia walked forward. "Hi, Edward! It's been a long time. You too, Winry. Come in," she said. They all sat down on the couches and chairs. Elicia fidgeted next to her mother. "Elicia why don't you get some of the pictures you've been drawing for them," Gracia stroked her hair. "Yeah, I drew your adventures in a book!" Elicia jumped down off the couch and ran to her room. "She's got so much energy," Gracia smiled as if reminiscing about her husband who had as much energy as well. She turned to Ed, "So, how've you two been?" "We're doing great," Edward grinned, putting his arm around Winry. They stared into each other's eyes. "I'm pregnant," Winry said smiling, looking straight into Edward's fascinatingly golden eyes. They glistened with excitement as Gracia burst out, "My! Congratulations!"

Elicia came running into the room with her arms full of papers. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed before she turned to her mother and asked, "What happened?" Gracia laughed and scooped Elicia and her papers into her lap. "Winry's going to have a baby. They're going to be parents," Gracia explained. "Will I need to add that to my book?" Elicia asked worriedly. "Let me see what you have now. I'm sure it'll be perfect," Ed calmed. Elicia handed him a stack of papers with crayon people littering the pages. She stood next to his knees as she told the story. Winry and Ed listened intently. "See, here's you," Elicia pointed to a blonde with a red coat. "Hey," Ed protested, "I wasn't that short!" "This one's Alphonse," Elicia continued, pointing at the gray blob next to Ed. "Here's Winry," she showed a girl, taller than Ed, wearing a skirt and holding a wrench. The morning continued until Gracia fixed lunch and they all ate. Elicia kept Winry occupied, so Ed started asking Gracia some questions. "How often do I take her to the doctor?" he asked, "When should we start preparing a room? Will she get grumpy in the mornings? Is the morning sickness over?" Gracia answered all of his questions and the conversation slid late into the afternoon.

Gracia fixed a dinner quickly, and Ed and Winry regrettably ate, feeling guilty that Gracia cooked for four people twice. "May I call our ride?" Ed asked politely. "Sure. You didn't drive?" Gracia asked. "I wanted to be cautious," Ed answered. Gracia chuckled, "Oh, Ed. You have to be able to drive her places. Don't be too careful. She's not made of glass." Ed smiled, taking the advice to heart, "I just don't want something to happen to her." He went for the phone, dialing Roy's number and giving his code from the outside line. He was still certified as a State Alchemist, but he modified his contract to keep the library advantages only. "I'm on my way, Fullmetal," Roy shook his head. "Just send Fuery," Ed bargained. "No, I want to come," Roy said as the hung up.

A few minutes later, Elicia and Winry were saying their goodbyes as Roy and Riza pulled up in the street. "Thanks so much. For everything," Ed thanked. "Anytime, you two! Don't worry about it! I'm happy to have company," Gracia replied. Edward put his arm around Winry's waist, using his other to hold all of their packages. They got in the car. "So, Fullmetal," Roy said, "How's Alphonse doing in the East?" "He's doing great, Colonel," Ed answered, "How're headquarters? Fuhrer Grumman?" "It's doing well, Ed. I hear you're starting a family, settling down," he commented. "Yeah," he answered, smiling at Winry who was leaning up against his shoulder. She was falling asleep. "You'll be great parents," Roy continued. Ed tilted Winry's face up and gave her a kiss, Roy forgotten. Winry moaned exhausted. "We're almost home, hun. Promise. Then you're going straight to bed," Ed comforted, kissing her again. Roy continued driving quietly. Riza started, "Colonel." But she trailed off and didn't finish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Sorry this one's been delayed. I had huge projects due, and still have many to come. But you don't care about my school work :) Reminder that these characters are not mine, but Arakawa's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Winry abruptly woke in bed with the urge to puke. She tried to move, but her legs were entwined with someone else's. "Must be Ed's", she thought in a panic. The cool, smooth metal chilled one of her legs and the feel gave her a shiver down her spine. She involuntarily heaved. Ed was now awake beside her. "What's going on, Winry?" he mumbled sleepily, pulling her closer to him. She put her arm to his chest to keep him away. "Winry?" he asked, now alert as he leaned onto his elbow. She heaved again, tears coming down her face. Edward pulled her into his arms. She pushed him away, falling off the bed not realizing that she was near the edge. She hit the floor with a thud; Edward jumped out of bed and ran to her side. "No," she managed to get out before clumsily picking herself up and running into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Ed followed her, surprised that she had just shut him outside. "Winry?" he asked concerned. The reply was the noise of her emptying her stomach contents into the toilet. "Winry," Ed said softly. He cracked the door open to hear Winry's tears. Edward kneeled down beside her, pulling her hair away from her face as she wiped her face with her arms. "I don't want you to see me like this," Winry confessed. Ed pulled her to his chest, cradling her, rocking back and forth. "Sh," he hushed as he hugged her tight. "Remember when I proposed to you, Winry?" he whispered, his chin resting on her head, "I didn't want to give you 50% of my life anymore. I wanted to give you 100%. And I said I'd be there. For the good times and bad. We will always be together. I never want to leave your side, Winry. You are so essential to my life; I don't know what I'd do without you." Winry separated herself from Edward to empty the rest of her stomach into the toilet. Ed sympathetically held her hair and rubbed her back. When she was done, she cried and fell into his arms.

"What time is it?" she asked. Ed looked around, "Maybe 6 or 7. Why?" "I have a customer coming in," she moved to stand. Edward stood, flushed the toilet, and helped her up before sweeping his hand under her knees and carrying her out of the bathroom. "No; no customers today," Ed said. He laid her down on the bed, handing her a glass of water. Winry sat with her back on the headboard. "Edward, this customer is important. She needs my help," she objected. She thanked Edward for the water before taking in huge gulps. Ed replied as she drank, "Winry, you're in no condition to do mechanical work. I don't want you to be sick." "But Edward! That was nothing compared to other days. I feel okay enough for one customer," she argued when she finished drinking. "Winry, I'll call the customer and tell her you're not well. I can tell her that you're having morning sickness. What's her name? I'll go find it downstairs," Ed said. "She's coming at 8, and she's already left the house and on a train. She lives pretty far. She only comes to me as a mechanic because she says I'm the best one," she flashed a smile. "Winry," Ed sighed. "Edward, I'm fine! I promise you!" Winry pleaded. "I'll be watching you," Ed reluctantly said as Winry jumped up out of bed and walked to the closet.

The doorbell rang; Ed rose to answer the door, inviting a young girl around their age to come in. "Are you Mr. Elric?" she asked Edward as he led her to the workstation. "Yes," he answered, "Edward Elric." He held his hand out. The girl shook it eagerly, "I'm Lana. I'm learning to become an alchemist. I've heard about the few who can transmute without a circle, and I can't believe I'm meeting you. Winry told me you were on a business trip out west." The girl was genuinely excited to meet him. Edward smiled. Winry welcomed Lana and helped her sit in the patient chair. Edward moved behind Winry and kissed her head, "Don't work to hard, hun. You'll be taking a break in fifteen minutes." Lana smiled at them, wishing someday that she could have someone care for her like that.

"Where's the famous Alphonse?" she asked curiously as she rolled her left sleeve to reveal her automail wrist for Winry to work on. "He's still out east," Winry replied. "Does he have a girlfriend?" Lana flat-out asked, sounding interested. Edward was shocked at the question, while Winry laughed, "For the last time, he is sort-of taken." "What does that even mean?" Lana asked annoyed. "He's learning alkehestry from a Xingese princess who has a major crush on him, that's what it means," Winry explained, "But I think this right here's your problem." She began prodding at mechanical parts and spewed off large amounts of techie-talk Edward didn't understand. "Winry, I think it's time for your break," Edward stepped forward after she finished explaining what was going on and what she was going to do about it. "But Edward," she argued at him, turning to pick out tools from the workbench, "I'm doing just fine." "Yeah, Mr. Elric. Winry's always slaved long and hard over my wrist. That's why I pay her good money. She's the best," Lana contributed. "Winry," Ed put his hands on her waist from behind, "Don't push yourself. Just a five minute break." "Fine," Winry gave in, explaining to Lana, "I was sick this morning, and he didn't want anybody coming in, but I told him you were already on your way." "Oh, I hope it's nothing serious," Lana said concerned. "It's morning sickness, Lana," Winry said, a grin forming, "Edward's been doting on me since the moment he heard the news." Lana gasped, "Winry! You're pregnant? Congratulations!" She saw little Edward Elrics running around in the future. How lucky Winry was to have Edward as a husband, she thought. Edward put his arm around her with a grin. "Isn't it exciting?" he asked Lana. "Of course it is," she replied, "Goodness! I wish you two the very best!"


	7. Chapter 7

Once Lana was gone, Edward cooked lunch. Winry felt exhausted and Ed left her lying on the couch. "So, should we plan our party after lunch?" Ed asked, putting the finishing touches on the meal. "Sure," Winry replied. He dished the lunch and poured the water. He went to retrieve Winry off the couch. She was curled up with an automail parts magazine. "Lunch," he said as he picked her up. "Ed, you don't have to carry me," Winry objected. "But I want to," he answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Ed," she tucked her head under his chin. "I love you too, my little automail otaku," he said. Winry wanted to stay there in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, feeling it through her hand. She heard the click of the automail leg on the wooden floors, and too soon they were in the kitchen.

After lunch, they curled up on the couch to plan their party. "We need to have a firm guest list. Winry, how many customers do you have?" Ed asked. "Oh, too many," Winry replied, "That's too many people. We'll have to go shopping for more goodie bags." "Well, then we'll go shopping for more goodie bags," Edward said enthusiastically. "While we're there, can we shop for clothes too?" Winry asked quietly, leaning her head back on Edward's shoulder, "Mine are getting too tight." Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he got extremely excited, "That's amazing! I mean, yes, of course." "Oh Edward," Winry said as she examined the clip board in front of them, writing down customers' names off the top of her head. Ed added Al, May, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Feury, Breda, Rebecca, Fallman, Ling, Lanfan, Pinako, Gracia, and Elicia to their list. They totaled 30 people, which left ten goodie bags to be bought. "So, we'll go shopping tomorrow?" Ed asked, "Should I call us a ride?" "Well, I have customers coming in tomorrow- three of them. One super early, two in the afternoon," Winry said. "I'll call them and request a break for you," Ed gave Winry a squeeze. "Edward, Kova is about to go out of town and needs a maintenance check, Cal needs a repair badly because his schooling depends on it, and Lean has been having in a wheelchair this past week," Winry explained. "But Winry," Ed complained, "How come all you do is work?" "Because it's important to me. I'm supposed to help people," Winry gave him a smile. "Can't you reschedule?" Ed asked, "Your wellbeing is more important." "Ed, you heard. They need my help," Winry raised her hand to Ed's face, angling it towards hers. "I'll go shopping with you after the first customer's gone. I promise. But we have to be back in time for lunch," she whispered to his lips before giving him a kiss. Ed wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer.

After dinner, Winry was beat. Ed cleaned up quickly and tucked Winry in. He sat next to her with the lamp at his side, reading. Every once in a while, he would look to check Winry's sleeping face. She seemed so peaceful.

Edward's eyes launched open. It was still moderately dark outside. Sunrise was about to happen. He peeked down at Winry in his arms. "Are you awake?" he whispered. "Yes," Winry said nervously. Ed sensed something was wrong. He was about to ask what it was when Winry turned to him, opened her mouth as if to speak, her face shocked and scared. What came out of her mouth was not words, however. Warm mush spread itself all over his chest and the sheets surrounding him. It slid off his shoulders and onto the bed. Winry looked so embarrassed and ashamed. She crawled backwards. Ed sat up. It was too dark to see, but the oatmeal consistency slid down his stomach to his underwear waistband. It smelled awful. "Winry," Ed reached for her. She sat on the end of the bed, her tears beginning. Ed grabbed the sheets around him, wiping his chest off. He climbed out of the bed and found Winry at the foot of the bed. He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," he said, "It didn't hurt me."

"I just puked all over you," Winry cried. "Hun, I'm okay," he tried to calm her. He saw that she had some of the mess on her nightgown. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. He picked her up and walked to the bathroom where he turned the dim lights on. With the perfect amount of light, Ed saw that her nightgown was only slightly ruined. It just needed a good wash. Winry had stopped crying. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice cracking. "It's alright, Winry. Don't worry," Ed turned the shower on and let the water warm as he knelt down and wiped Winry's tears. He helped her out of her nightgown and into the shower. "I'll be right back," he said. He quickly ran out into the bedroom, and careful to keep the mess contained, he stripped the bed of its sheets, carrying them to the laundry room, where he set them to wash. He stuck his briefs in the washer as well and made his way back up to the shower.

He stepped in behind Winry, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ed," she apologized. "Winry, it's okay," Ed smiled, "Would you like me to help wash all of your hair? It sure is getting longer." Winry didn't object. Ed lathered the soap in, massaging her scalp as he proclaimed, "I'm going to let you work today. But I want you to take a break whenever you get tired. Okay?" "Okay, Ed," Winry replied gloomily. "Winry?" Ed asked, dropping his arms to put around her, "Something else is wrong. It isn't just this morning that's making you upset. What is it?" Winry sighed. She bit her lip, turning around. "Edward, I'm miserable. I've puked for the last three weeks, and if I haven't puked, I've felt dizzy enough to the point where I'm bedridden. I get headaches in the afternoons, and I get tired more easily. Sometimes I get really excited because, I mean, I'm having a baby. And I know you're going to be the best-est father it could ever have. But right now I feel like crap. Is this even worth it?," Winry finally let her complaints out.

"Well," Edward said, his wet hair dripping on his face, "I'm sorry you feel like crap, hun. I love you, if it helps any. And I'd like to do anything I can to help you in any way. But I know it'll be worth it. I promise it. I guarantee it. When I was talking to Gracia, she said the first three months is hard. You'll feel awful, morning sickness sucks, but she says it gets better." He placed his hand on Winry's stomach to comfort her. It protruded slightly. Edward could feel it, and his face lit up in surprise. Inside, his adrenaline pumped. He was nervous, but he swallowed the lump in his throat to put on an excited face. His jaw dropped in awe. "Winry," he said as if he couldn't believe it. "Yeah," Winry said, and she smiled because Ed's happiness was contagious. Whatever sadness she had dispersed from her completely as she saw Ed's ecstatic face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's coming in first?" Ed asked as he wrapped a towel around Winry. "It should be Kova coming in first. She gets up extremely early. She's a waitress at one of the local cafés. She's a hopeless romantic, and she found herself a boyfriend. He's taking her on a trip up north. I'm happy for her, you know?" Winry grabbed another towel to wrap her hair up, "She never thought she'd find someone who loves her because of her automail leg. And I don't know who doesn't think automail isn't attractive. But, I try to keep her model as sleek and cool as possible, and I have to make it waterproof because she's spilled coffee on it so many times." Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and wrung his hair in the sink. "Yeah? I didn't know you had such a diverse pool of customers. "From construction workers who need heavy-duty to waitresses who want something elegant. Why Winry you're simply amazing at what you do!" Ed said as he watched Winry drying her hair in the mirror. He turned around, and leaning close to Winry he whispered to her cheek, "I'm going to go get dressed for the day. I'll be back." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ducked out the door, across the room, to his closet.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked when he heard the click of the neighboring closet. Winry was in her closet, adjacent to his, which was only separated by a rack of clothing between the two. Basically, it was one large closet with two separate doors and a rack in the middle dividing the closet in two. "I'm not sure. What are you hungry for?" she asked him. "What about bacon and cinnamon buns?" Ed asked. "Sounds good to me," Winry replied. "I'll be down in the kitchen, then," Ed replied.

Winry ate a small breakfast, not wanting to eat too much. She rose, taking her dishes to the sink. Ed got up to wash the dishes. He was helping Winry put everything away when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Winry said as she skipped to the front door. "Hey, Kova. Good to see you," she greeted. "Yeah, Winry! It's been a while. My leg's still holding up, for sure. You really know how to make them good," Ed heard a bright and cheerful voice proclaim. Ed walked into the main entryway to find a woman in her late twenties, dressed in bright colors. She had a smile practically plastered on her face. "Good morning," he stuck his hand out, "I'm Edward, Winry's husband." He proudly gave his title; he loved telling people that he was married to the Winry Rockbell, who was becoming famous for her automail. "Well, it's nice to meet you," Kova shook his hand firmly, "It's good to finally meet the man that had Winry so worried and excited all at the same time." Edward gave a confused smile. "Why, she would talk about you nonstop. Your crazy adventures- Boy, you worried her," she scolded, "But she loved the adventurous type in the end. She doesn't like a static man." Kova explained dramatically. Winry gave Ed a slight smile as she began to blush. "I had no idea," Ed said to Winry, on the brink of laughter. Winry successfully changed the subject and got Kova to come sit in the patient chair.

Kova pulled the right pant-leg of her yellow capri pants up to reveal automail that began below her knee. Winry wheeled a chair over and began to do her usual tune-up. "So tell me, Ed, tell me the story of how you proposed to Winry," Kova asked Ed. Winry paused in her work before continuing. Ed cleared his throat. "So, you see…" he began.

"Winry?" I said into the receiver. "Edward? It's good to hear from you, but I can only expect the news that comes with it," she replied knowingly, "You're not in the hospital, are you?" She was referring to the episode in which I had ended in the hospital and called her for repairs. I laughed, "You know me too well, Winry. It's almost uncanny." "Not really, considering the only reason you call me is to tell me you've broken down," she answered. I paused, realizing the statement was almost true. "Not that once I called to check on you," I argued. There was silence on the other line. "Are you going to come to me?" she asked, "Because I can't really pick up and come to you." "Of course," I responded, "I'm at the train station right now." "So I can expect you tomorrow?" she asked, and I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Yes," I smiled though she couldn't see it.

In the morning, I found myself walking, or rather hobbling with a crutch, back to the house I knew so well. I was at the train station yesterday- but not the train station she was thinking. I was at the station right outside Resembool. I did some ring shopping. I wanted to make a diamond, myself, and gold to go with it, but since I can't use alchemy, I had to settle for just a bought one. And I found the perfect one; I haggled for the price of course. I made my way up to the house, rehearsing what I was going to say. How I was going to ask her.

"Winry?" I called out; I paused on the drive. With a crash from inside, she emerged from the house, covered in grease and oil, sweat dripping from her brow. Everything I had rehearsed had evacuated my mind. I stood there, while her eyes widened in shock of what I had done to my leg. "Edward!" she yelled, pitching a wrench at me. I ducked, but she anticipated that. "What on earth did you do to my precious automail?" she asked angrily. Then she hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you," she whispered. "Winry," I started, but I just kept repeating her name, "Winry…" I cleared my throat. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked curious, "Did you have a good trip?" There was silence. "I love you," it came out. My hand moved to my mouth; I dropped my crutch. I barely saw her reaction before I wobbled, trying to keep my balance, and fell over. She crouched immediately, the shock still on her face as she demanded, "Are you okay?" I rummaged around in my pocket, pushing myself onto my good knee. Somehow, falling had made me remember my rehearsed line. I pulled the box out of my pocket. Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise and remaining shock of my fall. "Winry Rockbell, I love you, and I've realized that I've been missing something in my life. I don't want to give you half of my life- that's a schoolboy's promise- I want to give you my whole life… Will you marry me?" I managed, loving the blush on her face as tears brimmed in her eyes. When she finally got over the surprise, she croaked out a yes and put her arms around me. "I've missed you, Edward," she whispered. I'm sure Granny could attest to that. She helped me to my feet, and I slipped the ring onto her finger. She admired it, tears still in her eyes. "I love you too, you big dummy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she had her hands around my neck, my free hand on her waist. I let go of the crutch, pulled Winry close and kissed her. It was hesitant; we had never kissed before, but it was full of love. Winry smiled, our foreheads touching. She took my hand as she led me up to the house, a grin plastered on her face. "Granny!" she screamed with delight…

"That's so cute," Kova commented. "Yeah, I remember vividly how he blurted it out. I had known for a long time, and I realized while he was gone how much I missed him. I was ecstatic," Winry proclaimed. "I remember the look on your face; I'll never forget it," Ed said as the two gave each other a loving gaze. Winry looked back at Kova who was watching with a smile. "I think you're all done now," Winry put her hands on her hips. "Yeah?" she asked as she tested her ankle. "Sure enough, it's a great job. As always," Kova stood up. Winry walked Kova to the door, discussing the payment while Edward got a glass of water for Winry from the kitchen.

When Kova was gone, Ed handed the glass to Winry. "Here, hun," he offered it, "You look tired." She took it and gulped it down, "Thanks. I do feel a little tired." She unzipped her one-piece mechanic suit and tied the arms of it around her waist. Edward put his hand on her slight protrusion with pride as his emotions inside cart-wheeled. He rubbed his hands on her bare shoulders and arms as she sipped her water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I got super busy. :S  
These characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you still up for shopping in town today?" Edward asked as they sat down on the couch. "Yeah, but I don't know if I'll have enough energy for Cal and Leann when they get here," Winry replied with a sigh. "It's okay, we can go shopping tomorrow if you have more energy then. I wouldn't want you to exert yourself," Edward said.

"Thanks, Ed," she said, cuddling up to him. She accidentally fell asleep and Ed stroked her hair lovingly, and kissed the top of her head. She woke an hour later. She moaned as her eyes opened, and she looked up at Edward. She put her head back on his shoulder as she yawned. "Edward," she said sleepily. "Yes, hun?" he asked. "What time is it?" she mumbled as he rubbed her back with his warm hand. The hand his brother had given him back. "It's around lunch time. What would you like for lunch?" Edward asked. Winry stretched her arms and sat up. "I can make us some sandwiches," she said, bunching her hair up in a ponytail. "No, I'll fix lunch," Ed sat up too. Placing his arms around Winry, he led her over to the kitchen table, where he immediately began fixing sandwiches.

He put Winry's plate down in front of her and sat down with his own. "Thanks, Ed, for making lunch," Winry rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Anytime, hun," Ed bit into his sandwich, "Would you like something to drink?" He rose from the table and got them glasses. "Just water's fine," she answered. He filled their glasses and sat back down to eat. He finished his sandwich quickly. "I didn't realize you were so hungry," Winry commented. "I didn't realize I made good sandwiches," Ed replied with a smile. "Of course," Winry managed with her mouth full, "Your food is always delicious."

Winry insisted on washing dishes, but Edward was there the whole time. He stood behind her, his warm hands resting on her stomach as he whispered in her ear, "Winry, you're a miracle worker, you know that?" Winry smiled as she rinsed the dishes, "That's what my customers say, but I doubt they mean what you do." Ed buried his face in her neck, giving her kisses, "I love you." His warm lips left her neck tingling, and she couldn't wipe a grin off her face. "I know. I love you too," she answered as she turned around in his arms. Ed's hands cupped her face, Winry's landed on Ed's broad chest. The way Ed was looking at her, full of love. Suddenly, she got scared, "Ed…" Her eyes filled with tears, though she wished them away. It was almost like he was reading her mind. "I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I'm sorry," he hugged her as her tears fell, "It's just so awesome that we're having a baby." Winry tried to make her tears go away as she squeezed Edward tightly. "We're having a baby, Winry," he placed emphasis on the 'we', "You're not alone, hun. I'm always here for you, and we're going to do this together."

Ed held her for a bit longer, determined to stay calm for Winry, before the doorbell rang. In actuality, Edward was just as scared, if not more scared of Winry to become a parent. Winry squeezed Edward; he made no move to leave. The two were sharing a moment. Edward's warm hands ran up and down Winry's back as he rocked her slowly. The doorbell rang again. Winry pushed lightly on Ed's chest, looking up at his face as his hands rested on her hips. Winry's face changed to determined. Ed gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," Ed whispered, "It'll be okay." He said the last part to comfort her and to calm himself down. Winry nodded, wiping her face. She stepped out of Ed's arms as she walked quickly to the door. The doorbell rang again before she opened the door. "Hey, Cal," she said welcomingly, wiping her face one last time. "Hey, Winry!" Ed heard a smaller boy's voice coming from the other room. He took a deep breath; he could worry about Winry and becoming a father later. He walked toward the front area as the boy asked, "You look like you've been crying. Have you been missing Mr. Elric again?" Winry nervously giggled as she heard Ed's mechanical leg clicking on the floor getting nearer. Ed put his arm around Winry, the moment in the kitchen not forgotten. The kid's eyes got bigger as he realized that Ed was the 'Mr. Elric' he just asked about. "You're Mr. Elric," he said with a grin. Ed smiled at the boy, "Yes, I am. You must be Cal." The boy nodded, "Mmhmm." "Hello!" Winry called out to Cal's mother walking up the drive. She had parked the car at the main street. Cal's mother approached, and Winry took Cal over to the chair in the workroom. Ed took Cal's mother's coat as she came in, and the two walked to the workroom. "Are you Winry's husband?" she asked along the way. "Yes, I'm Edward," he turned to shake her hand. "I'm Ashley. I'm sure Winry's glad to see you back," she said. "Yes, I've missed her an enormous deal as well," he answered as the entered the room. Cal was fidgeting in the chair as Winry was gathering her tools to look at the boy's wrist. "So why were you crying?" he asked Winry. "Cal, don't pester her," Ashely scolded him before apologizing to Winry. "Oh, it's alright," Winry said to Ashley as she rolled her chair over to Cal, addressing him, "I was just scared." "Scared about wha—?" Cal didn't get to finish because his mother shot him a glare. Cal stopped moving as Winry fiddled around with his fingers and seemed genuinely engrossed in her work. Ed never saw her so concentrated before. Ashley apologized to Edward, "I'm so sorry. He asks tons of questions and has a huge curiosity." As if on cue, he asked, "What does that do?" He was pointing at something in his wrist. Winry patiently explained the purpose of it and all the parts around it as Cal asked about each one. "It's alright," Ed told Ashley, "It's good he has a curiosity. He'll be asking the big questions next."

Ed made small conversation with Ashley about his travels in the west, but then, Winry wiped the sweat off her brow and stood up. "I need a break," she said. Ed hurried over to her, helping support her as he led her over to the chair he had been sitting in. "Are you dizzy?" he asked her. "What's wrong?" Cal asked in the background. Ashley shushed him before asking Ed, "Is she going to be okay?" The words blended together with the light, the sounds as if they were underwater. Winry saw Edward's face blur as he asked her questions. "Here," she felt his warm hands moving her, but he sounded nervous. "Winry? Winry, can you answer?" he asked her. She felt her hands on her head and she was sitting with her head down between her knees. Her vision cleared as she saw Edward crouched below her, a worried look on his face. She could hear Cal in the background, asking questions. She tried to speak, but her lips didn't part and it came out sounding like "Mmmm". "I'm calling the doctor," Edward said, sounding panicky, his figure began to blur again. She saw his blurred form turn to Ashley and say something. Her vision cleared one last time, and the last thing she saw was Ed's worried golden eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: These characters aren't mine, you know the drill. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Winry! Winry!" Ed heard Ashley on the phone in the other room as he was trying to wake Winry. He placed his hands on her cold face, she slowly slumped forward. Panicking, his vision blurred with tears. He blinked them away. "Winry, answer," he became desperate. He picked her up out of the chair and carried her over the couch. Cal was doing a good job of staying silent. He couldn't move much because his wrist was still under operation and open. Ed held Winry's hand as he stroked her hair away from her face. Ashley told Cal not to move and came into the living room to tell Ed that the doctor would be there in twenty minutes. Ed heard the news, but could not look away from Winry. "Thank you," he said. "Do you know what's happening?" she asked, "Has she eaten anything suspicious?" Ed moved his hand to Winry's small stomach, "I don't think so. She did eat my sandwiches, but other than that, no." He paused before he looked at Ashley's concerned face, "Do pregnant people faint like this?" Ashley's eyes got big, a small smile formed, "You mean?" Ed nodded, tears coming into his eyes as he tried to smile. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Jeez, we're only nineteen. I'm so scared for her sometimes. And I'm so scared—," he couldn't finish. He didn't want Winry to know of his fears of becoming a father, but Ashley wasn't Winry. "To become a father?" Ashley finished, putting her hand on his shoulder. Ed nodded as he fought tears, "Look at me. I'm not a man. I'm a mess." He shook his head. Ashley knelt down next to him. She put her hand on his other shoulder. "Ed," she said. He turned to face her, feeling the shame of being caught crying. "It's going to be okay. I know you're young, but from what I've heard, you've always been a man. You'll be alright, and you'll make an excellent father." "I've bitten too big of a piece to chew. I'm not ready for this," he looked down. "You stop that right now, Edward Elric!" Ed looked up surprised to see Cal standing behind the couch. The tears stopped. "You have two good legs, Mr. Elric, use them! Keep moving forward!" Cal commanded, "Remember how hard the times got? When Alphonse sacrificed himself for your arm? Remember how the world was counting on you to stop Father? Yeah, I know about those stories. And you're the man who won. You, Mr. Elric! If you can do all that, you can do this too. Sure, it's different than fighting. It's a different kind of strength, but you still have it!"

Edward clenched his jaw. Cal was right. He had to swallow all his fears, gain courage. Keep moving forward. That had been his motto. And he had forgotten its true meaning until now. Ashley's hands dropped from Ed's shoulders as she gave him a slight smile. He looked back at Winry, who seemed to be waking. "Mmm," she said, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. Ed wiped his tear-streaked face to look presentable. "Winry, I'm here," he said confidently. She moaned once more before her eyes opened. "Ed?" she asked. "Yes, I'm here," he responded, holding her hand tighter. Ashley had taken Cal back over to the chair, carefully handling his wrist. Winry tried to sit, and Ed assisted her. "What happened?" she asked, studying Ed's face. "You… hun, you scared me. You passed out," Edward hugged her tightly. Her arms went around Ed's neck. "Edward," she sighed, "You're not scared of bloodthirsty psychopathic alchemists." "I know," he whispered into her hair before pulling back to kiss her forehead. Ashley approached, suggesting that Winry eat something. "Get some of the apple juice from the fridge, could you please?" Ed asked Ashley. She promptly returned with the apple juice, which Ed gave to Winry.

Ed caressed Winry's hair and face until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Ashley jumped up. Cal was dutifully staying in his operation chair. Ashley brought the doctor over to the couch, where she dropped her medical bag and searched through it for the necessary tools. "Hello, Miss Winry. Good to see you again, though I hear something has happened," the doctor said. "Yes," Winry answered, sipping her apple juice, "I passed out." Winry looked at Ed, introducing the two, "This is Doctor Tami. Doctor, this is my husband, Edward." The doctor shook Ed's hand, and began the checkup as they talked. Ashley went back to where Cal was sitting and was trying to entertain him.

"How long was she out?" Tami asked. "Maybe 10 minutes," Ed answered, "Is this thing normal?" "Well, after I check a few things, I'll hopefully be able to give you an answer as to what is going on," Tami responded.

* * *

**Did you like/hate it? Reviews are appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hypoglycemia," Tami repeated. "She has what!?" Ed panicked. Winry put her hand on Ed's jaw. "Calm down, Ed. It just means that I have to eat more often and that I need more sugar," she said. Ed's breathing began to slow down. "Are you sure?" Ed asked the doctor, still sounding stressed. "Yes, just as Winry said. She'll be fine. And she shouldn't sit or stand for too long either. I expect the long sit while she worked and suddenly standing was what made her dizzy and faint," the doctor replied with a smile. She'd dealt with lots of worried fathers before, and poor Ed just looked barely old enough for all of this. Actually, both of them were a bit too young for this. But if the stories of the Fullmetal Alchemist were anywhere near true, Tami expected they would be fine. "Should we go to the hospital?" Ed asked. "No, I didn't see any signs of something more serious. She'll be alright here," Tami replied.

The doctor packed her bag, and the couple led her to the door. "Thank you," Ed said, calmed considerably. "Anytime," the doctor gave another smile. When the doctor was gone, Ed helped Winry back over to the workroom, hovering over her protectively, as if he could stop her blood sugar from going low. "Edward," Winry sounded unamused. "Yes, hun?" Edward answered quickly, without acknowledging the tone of Winry's voice. "You don't have to turn helicopter again. I just have to finish up Cal's wrist," she gestured to where Cal was sitting.

There was a knock at the door. Winry sighed. "That's going to be Leann," she explained, "Ed, could you get it?" She sat down next to Cal and leaned over his wrist in concentration. Ed was hesitant to leave her side, but he jogged to the door and opened it. There was a girl, not too much younger than Ed, in a wheelchair with a huge smile. "You must be Mr. Elric!" she exclaimed. "Oh, you can just call me Ed," he said scratching the back of his head. The identical boy behind the wheelchair, who was pushing, smiled too. "Is Winry here?" he asked Ed. "Yeah," Ed said, "Come on in." He opened the door, allowing the boy to push Leann in. "Ed, this is my brother, Lucas. Lucas, this is Ed, Winry's husband," Leann introduced the two. They shook hands and Ed gestured toward the workroom, where Winry could be seen working on Cal. "As you can see, Winry's busy as ever," Ed said, "and I would hate to make you wait, but…" "Oh, it's alright, don't worry about it. She can even take a break afterwards. I know she overworks herself sometimes," Leann assured.

Ed's brow creased in almost an apology, "How long of a break can she have? You see, it's kind of important because… we're having a baby." Leann's eyes became huge and her jaw dropped. There was a pause for shock. "Congratulations! Oh my goodness, that's so awesome! How long have you known?" Leann asked excitedly. Ed smiled, "Only a few days." His face became worried again, "We just found out—you probably saw the doctor on the way out—that she's got some sort of sugar problem. She fainted not too long ago." "Oh," the two said. They looked at each other for a minute before offering, "We can come back later. We wouldn't want to push Winry too far. She needs her rest."

Winry had finished with Cal, and was coming back from leading them to the door, and she had heard. "No," she put her hands on her hips, sweat dripping from her brow. "Winry, you need rest," Leann said from the chair. "Leann, you've been in that chair for the past week. You need to get back on your feet soon," Winry argued. Ed put a hand on her back. "Winry, you need your rest more than I need to get out of this chair," Leann said seriously. Winry's eyes grew watery. Ed hated seeing her like this. "Winry," he gave her a kiss on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her. She let him, her hands falling from her hips. "It's not fair," she got out. "You need your rest," Lucas said, "Don't worry about Leann." "Yeah," Leann added, "Don't worry about me." Winry's tears slipped over the edge as she looked into Ed's eyes for comfort, "I need to do my work. I have to help her." Ed cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs, stroking her cheeks. "Hun, you can do your work. But right now, you need to rest a while," he tried to console her. She fell apart, falling into Ed's arms. "Edward, I'm falling behind. Everyone needs me. Why can't I do it? I'm so tired all the time. It's not fair to them!" "Shh," Ed shushed, "it's going to be okay. Everyone understands, hun. They all want what's best for you."

Winry cried for a bit on Ed's shirtfront before composing herself, and she apologized to her guests. "I'm sorry," more tears threatened to come, "I'm so sorry." Lucas came around from the wheelchair. Giving Winry a hug, he said, "It's alright, Winry. You needn't be sorry. We understand completely. We just want you to get some rest." Leann gave a reassuring smile as Ed and Winry led them to the door.

When they were gone, Winry broke down again. "Edward, I feel like such a failure. I can't do anything for them, and they all need my help," she sobbed into his chest. Ed put his arms around his wife, holding her close. "Winry, you're not a failure. You are amazing. You help so many people, and they all love you for that. They understand your newest challenge. They know you're working as hard as you can," he whispered into her hair. He began to sway with her, a slow dance to try to calm her. Ed was never good at dancing, but he knew that he could cheer Winry up by trying.

Winry's crying slowed before it increased, and Edward stopped. Kissing the top of her head, he asked, "What's wrong, Winry?" "I feel dizzy again, and it's miserable. I don't want to puke. I don't want to, Edward," she whined, "Why do I feel so awful? Why am I such a sissy?" "I'm sorry, hun," Edward said, not letting the frustration and sadness creep into his voice, "It hurts to see you so sick. Is there something I can do? I feel so useless."

"I can carry you up to bed, and make you dinner," Ed offered. "I don't feel very hungry," Winry said, her tears subsiding. She held her arms up, and Ed swiftly lifted her into his arms. "You're so strong, Ed," she said, the hand around his neck reached up into his hair and massaged his scalp. Winry's eyes were drooping, she was getting tired. Edward carefully carried Winry up the stairs and laid her down softly on the bed. "It's so hot," she mumbled in her sleepiness. Edward slowly untied her mechanic one-piece suit sleeves from around her waist. He contemplatively rested his hand on her enlarged stomach for a moment. Ed cautiously pulled the rest of the suit off, lifting one leg at a time to get it off from around the ankles. He quickly threw the suit in the hamper in the closet, grabbing one of Winry's nightgowns. "Hun," he whispered, "Can I help you dress?" Winry mumbled and her head slightly moved up and down. Ed realized how exhausted Winry actually was. He helped Winry take off her wrap-bra, noting that it barely fit now. They really did need to go shopping. He slipped the nightgown over her head, fitting her arms through the holes. He threw her socks in the laundry hamper as well before slipping downstairs to make her dinner.

* * *

**Thanks for the read! Reviews? :) What would you like to see happen next? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters aren't mine, blah-blah-blah, enjoy!**

* * *

As the fish baked in the oven, Ed decided to call Al. He broke down earlier and he needed someone to talk to. "Hello?" Al's voice was on the other line. "Hey, Al, it's me," Ed answered. "Edward! How're you doing? How is Winry?" Alphonse asked. His stress wearied him as he replied, "I guess I'm doing okay. Winry's in bed. She overworked herself today… and she kind of passed out." He heard Al gasp. "She's okay," he assured her, "we found out from the doctor that she has hypogly-something. She needs to make sure she eats enough and not work too much." "Big Brother," Al was concerned, "I'm sure that must've been such a scare for you. I'm so glad she's okay." "Yeah," Edward barely got out as he felt the lump in the back of his throat. "Are you okay, Brother?" he asked, "I'm here if you need to talk." "I just…" his tears threatened again. "Al, I'm falling apart," he chuckled nervously, "I'm just so nervous." What Al said next lifted his spirits and made him feel himself again. "Ed, don't be so nervous. You're going to be a wonderful father. You won't be anything like our father. I know that for a fact. Everything we went through built up your strength, and Brother, you've got a heart made fullmetal. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist; you rescued me singlehandedly, forfeiting your alchemy to save my life and soul. You've got what it takes to be a father. An excellent one," Al said. "Thanks, Al," Ed smiled as he checked the oven. "How's May? How're you two doing?" Ed asked. He could hear the confusion in Al's voice as he said, "My Alkahestry is still not getting better, but I'm learning more and more uses for it. And May, well, I don't know what to say about May. She's claiming she's in love with me, and I like her too, but Ed, isn't it creepy that I'm eighteen and she's only fourteen?" "Al, Hohenheim was _ancient_ when he fell in love with Mom. I'm certain I'll be coming to your wedding soon," Ed joked. "Brother!" Al chastised him. Ed laughed. "May actually went away for a while. She's been gone for almost a week now, and I'm getting worried," Al said. "Where did she go?" Ed asked. "I don't know; she wouldn't tell me," Al replied. "Oh, that's weird," Ed admitted. "Yeah, it's so weird in the house without her here," Al said. Ed checked the fish again, it was ready. "Hey, Al, I have to go wake Winry for dinner, would you like to talk to her when she gets down here?" Ed asked. "Oh, no, It's okay," Al answered, "I'm sure she's tired. Thanks for the call, Ed!"

The two brothers said their goodbyes, and Ed hung up the phone. He rushed over to the fish, slightly burned. "You've got to be kidding me," he said to himself. He served the fish with rice and stepping back from the table he just set, he smiled, proud of himself. He climbed the stairs with ease, hoping the click of his automail leg wouldn't announce his coming. He snuck into their room to find that Winry was still asleep on the bed, curled up. "Winry," he whispered lovingly. He approached the bed as quietly as his leg would allow. Resting his hand on her side, he kissed her forehead. "Winry," he whispered a little bit louder. "Hmmm," was her reply. "I made dinner," he said. Her eyes opened a crack. "Wake up, hun," he said softly. He kissed her long and slow, until he got a response. "Edward," her eyes opened a little more. "I made us fish," he tried to make it sound appealing. She nodded and began to sit up. She stretched her arms above her head. She looked down and dropped her arms suddenly, "When did I get changed?" "I helped you, silly," he said, expertly taking her up into his arms and taking her downstairs.

After dinner was eaten, Ed offered to call Gracia so that the two of them could go shopping tomorrow. "Edward, I have customers that need my help, and you want me to go shopping?" she asked incredulous. "Winry, it's important that you relax. The walking involved with shopping will aid your circulation, and the fresh air will be good for you. You need new clothes, too," he replied. Winry considered it. "Alright, one day off. Call Gracia," she said. Edward picked up the phone next to the couch. "Don't you want to come too, Edward?" she asked aloud, wondering where his helicopter husband mode was. "Well, I could come if you want. I just wanted to give you some space," he admitted. "Oh, Edward," she swept his hair out of his gorgeous golden eyes, "That's really kind of you." She kissed him, and Ed put down the phone to put his arms around Winry. He adjusted Winry in his lap, turning her around so that she was facing him. "Edward," she whispered, their foreheads touching, Ed's warm hands rubbing her sides. "Yes, hun?" he answered, leaning back against the couch. "I love you," she said, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you too, Winry," he replied, his lips molding to hers. She twisted Ed's braid, tugging it, forcing his head back as she lifted herself up on her knees to continue kissing him. She heard his rumble of a laugh and felt the smile on his lips. She continued to play with his hair, and his hands started pulling her closer and closer to him. He caressed the back of Winry's thighs under her nightgown, and when Winry paused the kiss to look into his golden eyes, he asked, "Am I going to call Gracia?"

Winry smiled, "I'll call her." She removed herself from Edward's lap, and picking up the phone, dialed Gracia's number. "Elicia! How are you doing?" Winry enthusiastically said. "I'll be right back," Ed whispered, giving Winry's leg a pat before getting up off the couch.

"I'm getting ready for bed," Elica answered.

"Ohh, that sounds good. I'm tired too," Winry replied.

"Are you going to go to bed soon? Mommy stays up later than I do sometimes."

"Does she? Is she there now? Can I talk to her?"

"Sure," Winry heard the Elicia's voice getting quieter as she passed the phone to someone.

"Hello?" Gracia asked.

"Hi, Gracia!"

"Winry! How're you doing?"

"Well, I'm doing fine. How about you? I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me tomorrow for some new clothes."

"Are yours getting small already? Wow, I remember that feeling. And I'd love to go shopping with you tomorrow!"

"Edward can watch Elicia. We'll swing by, and we can take the car."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'll drive to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, perfectly. What time should Elicia and I come?"

"How about 10?"

"Sounds good! We'll be there at 10."

"Alright! See you then!"

Winry hung up the phone, and looked around for Ed. Before she saw him, he hugged her from behind the couch. "Are you tired, hun?" he whispered in her ear. She tilted her head back so that she could see him upside down. "Maybe a bit," she answered honestly. He was in his pajamas- his boxers. He kissed her upside down while his hands gathered up all her hair. He let it run through his fingers as her hands held his face to hers. "You are so beautiful," he said, walking around the couch to pick her up. "Oh, Ed, you don't have to carry me," she said, but Ed was already cradling her in his arms. He kissed the tip of her nose and carried her up the staircase.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you're liking the story so far! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Winry's eyes opened to a dark room. The blinds were closed, but she knew the sun was rising outside. She felt Ed's automail leg between her own, his arms around her chest and stomach, his head resting on hers. His automail leg moved and it chilled Winry. She involuntarily shivered. She wanted to do something on her own; Ed was always carrying her around the house. So she extricated herself from his grasp and slipped out of the room. She crept down the stairs and began breakfast.

Ed sleepily tightened his grip on Winry. Instead, he was met with open air. His eyes shot open. "Winry?" he whispered. He looked around the room for her. He drew all his hair back in a ponytail. Then, the door creaked open. "Oh, you're awake," she said. She was carrying a tray of food. Ed watched, completely shocked. "Winry, you made breakfast," he said. "Yes, silly," she replied, setting the tray down on his lap and sitting next to him. "What about you?" he asked, looking at her empty lap. "I already ate mine. I was hungry," she put her hand on her stomach. Ed gobbled his food up fast. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked. "Well, I was going to, but you were already awake," Winry responded. "But I meant earlier, when you woke up," Ed said with his mouth full. He swallowed and took a gulp of water. "You looked so peaceful in your sleep," Winry answered, "And I wanted to do something on my own." "Winry, you could've been in trouble, and I wouldn't know," he shared his concerns, "You could've needed me, and I wouldn't be there." "Ed, I'm sick of your little 'helicopter-husband' mode. You let me do things all on my own when I wasn't pregnant, and now, all of a sudden, I can't even walk around the house," she let it out. Ed looked hurt. "'Helicopter husband'?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, you never let me do anything by myself; you're constantly hovering over me. You're behind me whenever I'm doing something, or you've always got me in your lap. I just want to be Winry sometimes, not Pregnant-Winry-Who-Can't-Do-Stuff," she said. "What is this 'helicopter'? And I let you do stuff on your own sometimes. I thought you liked being carried around the house," Edward argued. "The new helicopters that the military is working on, they're like balloons, but controllable. And when have you let me do something on my own since I've told you that I'm pregnant, huh?" Winry asked, her voice rising a bit. "Winry, don't yell. You could hurt yourself," Ed reflexively said. "There it is again!" Winry almost yelled. "I'm sorry, hun," Ed reached out to give her a comforting touch. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I just want some freedom," she said frustrated. She didn't let Ed touch her. Instead, she got off the bed and went over to the closet. "Gracia's going to be here soon. Elicia's coming over, and you're going to watch her while Gracia and I are shopping," Winry ordered. She hid in the closet, and Edward finished up his food. Opening Winry's side of the closet, he opened his arms. "Winry, come here," he said. She looked at him, sighed as if annoyed and asked, "Why?" "Because, hun, I'm sorry," he said. She slowly approached and hugged him. He stroked her hair, "I didn't realize I was being over-protective. I just don't want something to happen to you, okay? Because I love you." She started to cry, and Edward held her tight. He wondered if these kinds of weird moods would come and go. That was something to ask Gracia while she was here.

He got dressed on his side of the closet and went downstairs to clean up the kitchen. There was a knock on the door, and Ed could hear an excited Elicia on the other side. "I can't wait to see Uncle Edward! I wonder if he'll tell me more stories. Maybe I can add it to my book," she continued on. Ed opened the door with a smile. "Uncle Edward!" Elicia exclaimed, latching on to one of his legs with a hug. He crouched down to meet her eye level. "Hi, Elicia," he answered enthusiastically, "Are you ready to spend a day with Uncle Edward?" "Yeah!" she ran inside the house. "Hi, Gracia," Ed said standing back up, "Come on in." He led Gracia inside and to the couch. "Winry's upstairs getting ready, but I had a question," he said. "Sure, shoot away," she replied. "Winry has a strange mood today; she was angry with me and then started crying. I guess these are her hormones, but will this happen often? Strange moods?" he asked. "Does she still want to go shopping today?" Gracia asked, "Does she want to stay home and rest?" "No, she still wants to go shopping, or at least she made it sound like she did," Ed answered. "Oh, okay. I wouldn't want to make her come if she really, really didn't want to. But about the moods, she may get them from time to time. Maes never told me if I was being moody, but it is pretty common for moods to happen. Maes was never disagreeable with me," she gave a reminiscent smile of her late husband. Ed looked down for a moment, respectfully remembering Brigadeer General Hughes. "I'm ready!" a cheerful Winry came down the stairs. Gracia and Ed stood. "Alright, well, have fun!" Ed said. "Elicia," Gracia addressed her, "You be good now, for Uncle Ed, okay?" Elicia nodded, smiled and reached up to hold Ed's hand. "We'll be back," Gracia and Winry said as they made their way to the front door. "So, what shall we do first?" Ed turned mischievously to Elicia, "Build a fort? Bake cookies? Hide-and-find?" "Fort!" Elicia exclaimed with a jump.

"Alright, I'll be back. You find a good place for the fort," Ed ran up stairs to get the blankets and pillows necessary. Throwing down a set of sheets, two blankets, and four pillows, Ed found Elicia in the corner of the living room. She had moved one of the kitchen chairs, and grabbing the sheet, she stuffed it under some of the books and draped it over the chair. Ed helped her finish the fort with the blankets, pillows, and couch cushions. Elicia laughed at Ed as he barely fit in the fort. "Uncle Ed is much bigger than he used to be," she said. "Hey! I wasn't that small!" Ed protested, tucking his legs under him criss-crossed. "I wonder what Mommy is doing," Elicia said, piquing Ed's curiosity as well. "Probably shopping or walking somewhere. Shopping involves a lot of walking," Ed said.

"So, is it fitting, Winry?" Gracia stood outside the dressing room. "You're looking for a fit that offers a little room for more growth," Gracia coached. Winry looked herself over in the mirror. "I guess so. It's a bit itchy in the back. Does the other one come in this size?" she asked. "Let me go check," Gracia said, her voice fading, "I'll be right back." Winry poked one of her enlarged breasts. A little sore, but she knew it was probably going to get worse. Her hand moved down to her stomach where a small bump was forming. "Here, try this one," Gracia's hand came over the stall door, "And the other one does come in this size, so I brought it as well." Winry grabbed the hangars from Gracia with a thanks. Winry tried them on, and soon, she was back in her tight clothes, a few new clothes in her cart, and on her way to checkout. Gracia carried the bag as they walked down the street. She noticed how quiet Winry was. Something was on her mind, and she couldn't guess what. They passed an intimates store, and Winry paused. "Winry?" Gracia asked. "Gracia," Winry turned to her seriously, "Will Ed still think I'm pretty when I'm huge?" Gracia gave her a smile, "Of course, Winry. He loves you so much." Gracia thought, "That must be what's worrying her." "Maes loved me when I was huge. I'm sure Edward will still love you. They call it the 'pregnancy glow'. It makes your husband love you even more. It can be bothersome to you sometimes, but Ed will always love you," she said, hoping that Winry would believe her. Winry was considering it. "All Ed thinks about is protecting me," she said quietly before she walked into the store, and all Gracia could do was follow.


	14. Chapter 14

**How's the story coming along? What would you like to see next? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks again for the read!**

* * *

"What would like for lunch?" tired Ed asked Elicia, "I'm sure your mom and Winry are having fun." "Can I help make sandwiches?" Elicia asked. "Of course you can," Ed raced her to the kitchen. They had been playing Hide-and-Find, and were breaking for lunch. "What would you like on your sandwich?" Ed asked, putting everything on the table for her to reach. She grabbed turkey, cheese, and lettuce and made her sandwich. Ed made his sandwich, and putting the ingredients away, sat down to lunch. "What should we do after lunch?" Elicia asked. "How about cookies?" Ed replied. "Chocolate chip!" Elicia said, taking a huge bit out of her sandwich. "Hey, Uncle Ed," Elicia brought up, "How does Winry get a baby? My mommy said that you and her do something special and then she gets a baby. But where does it come from?" Edward paused, trying to figure out how to word this. "Well, Elicia, what happens is very special. Let me think about how to explain it," he bought himself some time. He ate his sandwich contemplatively as Elicia watched him for his answer. Elicia was probably going to be seeing Winry getting bigger, so Ed thought he better include that in his explanation. "I think I got it, Elicia," Ed said, putting his sandwich down and taking a sip of water. Elicia was watching him carefully, with her full attention. "Well, a baby grows inside of Winry," he stood up and pointed to his stomach, "And when it gets really big, Mommy tells it that it's getting too big to carry, and the baby gets born." Elicia's eyes widened at the concept. "Oh," she said, "That makes sense. That means that the lady at the store has a baby growing in her tummy. I'll have to tell her that it looks much too heavy to carry and that she should tell the baby that." Ed sighed relief inside.

"Where did the baby that grows inside Winry come from?" Elicia asked. Ed held his breath. He should have known that question was coming. He gave an explanation, maybe not a good one, but he tried, "The very special thing I do with Winry is kind of magical. It's like alchemy-" "But in alchemy, you have to have something equal. A baby can't just magically appear from nothing. That's against the laws!" Elicia exclaimed. 'Boy, she sure did learn a lot from my stories," Ed thought to himself. "It's _like_ alchemy, not actual alchemy. It does break the rules. That's why it's miraculous," he hoped this would answer her question. "Oh, well okay. I guess it'll make sense later… I wonder if Winry knows that she'll have to tell the baby it's too heavy," she said, getting up and taking her dishes to the sink. "Oh, I'm sure she will," Ed said with a smile, glad the conversation was practically over, "I'll make sure she does." "Good," Elicia gave him a smile, "Be sure to tell her really soon, Uncle Ed. I wouldn't want her to have to carry the heavy baby for very long. She already works too hard." Ed chuckled, "Yes, that she does."

"How're you feeling Winry?" Gracia asked as the two were sitting on a bench, resting. "I guess I'm feeling alright," Winry replied, "I wonder what Elicia and Ed are doing at home. Ed and I had an argument this morning." She looked at the ground, and Gracia didn't want to prod, "Do you want to talk about it?" "Well, I was just getting really annoyed with his hovering and watching me closely. I don't know…" she trailed off. "Oh," Gracia said, "Maes would do the same thing. I think it's in their nature to be overprotective. Especially Ed. He's been through a lot, and he would hate to lose what's close to him." "Yeah, that's true," Winry said, "I remember how adamant he was about saving everyone. Protecting everyone who were actually protecting him." "He'll get better about it, I'm sure," Gracia offered, "Should I get the car? You've made some great purchases, and there's hardly a place we haven't been." "Yeah, sure. I can walk there," they got up from the bench and made their way over to the corner bookstore's parking lot.

The girls pulled into the driveway, and Winry thanked Gracia for the ride. "Thanks for driving! And thanks for coming shopping with me, too!" she said. "Oh, anytime. I'm sure Elicia and Ed had lots of fun," Gracia said as they walked up to the door. Winry unlocked the door and invited Gracia in. "Hello? Ed, we're home," Winry said, dropping the bags of new clothes by the door. "Elicia?" Gracia called into the quiet house. Ed's automail made noise against the floor as he tucked it under him again. Winry and Gracia walked into the living room to find the couch empty and a little fort set up in the corner. "Edward?" Winry bent over to look inside the tent. "Hi, hun," he said with his mouth full of cookies and a wave. "Would you like some cookies?" Elicia offered a plate of chocolate chip cookies, the chocolate evident on her face. Winry smiled, and they crawled out of their fort. Ed had chocolate around his mouth, and swallowing the cookies, he asked, "Do you like our fort?" Gracia laughed at the sight, and the party moved to the kitchen, where they all ate cookies and Elicia told of the fabulous day she had with Edward. "Mommy, Edward told me something very important. The lady at the store, she has to tell her baby right away that it's getting to heavy so that it can be born. She always looks so tired, and we need to convince her that her baby is too heavy," Elicia said. Gracia smiled, and Ed got two questioning looks from Winry and Gracia when Elicia turned away to grab another cookie. Ed tried to defend himself, "She asked about where babies came from." Gracia sighed, "I'm sorry. I've tried to explain it, but I guess I've been avoiding the harder questions more than answering them." "I explained as little as possible," Ed said, "Don't worry about it. I understand that children are curious."

Elicia and Gracia stayed for a bit to chat, but they were soon gone, and Winry helped Ed put the couch back together. "How was your day out?" Ed asked. "It was good," she replied, "I have something to show you later." "You sound tired," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I could use a nap, I guess," Winry replied, looking into Ed's eyes full of love. "I'll finish cleaning up here, hun. You should go rest," he said. Winry held her arms out to Ed, "Carry me, please?" He smiled as he took her into his arms. "I'm sorry for being so overprotective," he said as he took the staircase with ease. "Ed, I'm sorry for getting upset," she answered, "I know you love me, and I should have known that you only did it out of love." "It's okay, Winry. You're allowed to get upset and tell me I'm being suffocating," Ed responded with a kiss on her forehead.

"Will you take a nap with me?" she asked when he put her down on the bed. "I have to finish cleaning up downstairs and cook dinner," Ed compromised, "But I'll stay here until you're asleep." Winry smiled, "Okay." Ed sat on the bed, and lying down, propped himself up on his elbow. With his other hand, he caressed her bangs from her face. Winry closed her eyes, and Ed watched as her breath steadied. Winry took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We're having a baby," she whispered, barely audible, with a smile. "Yes, hun," Ed smiled big, "We're having a baby." He stayed with her, watching her peaceful breathing, and he lovingly kissed her forehead before going back downstairs to clean after his mess.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think we should start thinking about classes," she said as she approached him. "Classes?" he asked. "Yeah," she started to blush, "Birthing classes. We should start planning that sort of thing." "Oh, of course," Ed kissed her, "I can check in on that when I'm in town today." "You're going somewhere?" she asked with a sad tone. "Yeah," Ed answered with another kiss, "I'm going to go get some reading material. I'll research classes at your doctor's while I'm out. I'll bring home pamphlets." "Oh, okay," Winry answered, "What should I do since I'm home?"

"Whatever you'd like," he gave her a smile, "Just relax, take it easy, read your books, dust the house if you feel like you must work." "Really?" Winry asked. "Yeah," Ed replied, scratching the back of his head, "Do whatever you feel like doing. I was being too controlling before because I wanted to play it safe, but you can do whatever you'd like. Just don't do anything dangerous, okay?" Winry looked into his concerned golden eyes. She could see that he didn't want her to be working, but was going to let her anyways. "Okay," she hugged him before going back to her side of the closet to dress.

"I'll be back, hun," he said to her at the front door. "I don't know if I'll make it back before lunch though, so feel free to eat without me. There's more of that yogurt with the strawberries in it if you're feeling like it," he continued. "Alright," Winry smiled, "I love you, Edward." "I love you too, hun," he kissed her, and getting in the car, he backed out of the driveway. With a wave, he was off.

Ed immediately started to worry as he was on his way into Central. What if she didn't eat enough sugar and passed out again? What if she fell down somewhere and got stuck on the floor? What if she burned herself making lunch? But then he remembered that Winry could handle herself. Like she said, she was pregnant, but still able. And he drove to the library. As he walked in, he saw Mustang at the front desk asking about something. "Brigadeer General!" he called out as he ran towards him. Mustang turned around and smiled at the sight of his old friend. "Fullmetal," he shook his hand. "How's the family, Fullmetal?" he asked. Ed chuckled; it was the first time anyone had called it a family. "We're doing good. How about you? Your queen?" Ed used the codename for Riza. "Ed, you know the rules," Mustang whispered strictly. "Yeah, well, I'm here for anything the library has that can help Winry," Ed changed the subject quickly to avoid a scolding or hurting Mustang. "You're here for books on pregnancy?" Mustang laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh at me, Mustang!" Ed objected, "I'm helping out my wife! You'd get books too!"

Mustang continued to laugh. Edward continued annoyed, "You should really get a wife, Mustang." Mustang stopped laughing. Memories of his friend came pouring in. In one second, Brigadeer General Hughes' life flashed before him. Their time in Ishval, pushing him to the top, in that phone booth, Envy, burning Envy had felt so good, the funeral, everything, all the feelings passed in one split second. Ed saw in that second that he had done something to hurt his friend. "You know, Fullmetal?" Mustang spoke first, "Hughes used to tell me that all the time." Mustang wanted to talk about it, get it out of his system. He began to chuckle at how many times Hughes would call to brag about his family and tell him he needed a wife. "Oh," Ed replied, "I didn't mean to-" "No, it's fine. I needed someone to say it," he said.

Silence passed, but Mustang hit Edward's back. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Ed," he said. "Likewise, Mustang," Ed said, sorry that he had hurt Mustang with the memory of Hughes. "Listen," he said to Ed, "Don't worry about it. Now, get yourself some books on pregnancy." "Alright," Ed said, moving toward the front desk again. They had moved aside so as not to bother the workers, but Ed watched Mustang walk out the door. He approached the desk and asked for all the books they had on pregnancy and birthing procedures. He had a bit of small talk with the workers as he told them about Winry. They asked him how difficult it was as a young person to be already having a family. He answered that it felt normal.

Next he drove to the hospital and picked up more pamphlets on birthing. Ed walked to the café down the street from the hospital and briefly had lunch. He looked over some of the pamphlets, one on water birthing, which seemed extremely odd to him. He would have to ask Winry what she wanted. There was also a form given to him at the hospital. The questions ranged from who they wanted to cut the umbilical cord, who was to be present, if an IV was wanted or not. Well, it seemed there was much to talk about with Winry. He looked over and saw a phone booth. Maybe he would call Winry to check up on her. No, he thought to himself, he'd buy her a surprise. He finished up his lunch and walked up and down the streets, looking for a shop to buy something for Winry. He browsed until he found the flower shop. He'd bring her some flowers. And he bought some fancy soaps to go with it so that she could pamper herself. "Aren't you a bit young for a sweetheart?" the older woman behind the counter asked him. He raised an eyebrow, "No. I'm nineteen." "You sure look small for a nineteen-year-old," she replied with a harmless smile. Ed's face frowned as he exclaimed, "I'm not short anymore! I'm normal-sized!" He grabbed the gifts, pouting, and marched out of the store. He lovingly placed the present in the passenger seat as he drove home, thinking of how happy Winry was going to be to see him.

He opened the door, holding the presents out in front of him. "Surprise!" he grinned, but he was met with silence. "Winry?" he opened is eyes, his grin fading. "Winry!?" he was full of worry now. He placed the flowers and fancy soaps on the entrance table and ran to the living room. "Winry!?" he almost yelled. He was expecting to find her on the floor, collapsed, but instead, nothing was there. He ran through the kitchen, yelling for Winry. Until he made it to the workroom. There, on the floor, was Winry. "WINRY!" he ran to her side. She was not passed out, though; she was just lying there, crying. "Winry, what happened?" he asked her, helping her into a sitting position. But instead, she started shaking with sobs. "Winry!" he was surprised as she struggled out of his embrace and crawled backwards away from him, grabbing something on the floor near her. "Edward, how could you?" she gave him a dirty look. "Winry, what's going on?" he was so confused. "Why?!" she screamed at him, her sobs taking over. Ed began crawling over to her, and her tears subsided as he got nearer. She pulled his pant leg up, and before Ed could ask her what she was doing, she reached with the tool she had been hiding under her leg and disconnected his leg. "Winry!" Ed was still so confused before the nerves were severed and he bit down in pain to silence his yell. He grabbed her arm and unintentionally squeezed it hard with the shock of the pain. She struggled from his grip, and he gave her an apologetic look to show he didn't mean to hurt her. She took the tool with her as she got up and fled the room. "Wait!" Edward panicked, not knowing what was going on. He tried to stand, but fell back down on the ground. "Winry!" he called out after her, but she didn't even turn around. "WINRY!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Tons of people asked me what just happened and to update soon. Here it is folks! Feedback on what's going on is appreciated! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

Ed crawled to the nearest phone in the kitchen. He dialed quickly, impatiently wanting Al to pick up. "Hello?" Al asked. "Al! It's me, Ed!" Al interrupted, "Brother! Are you okay? You sound like something's happened." "It's Winry," Ed continued. "Oh no!" Al gasped. "Something's wrong. She-" Ed couldn't say it. "Is she okay?" Al prompted. "She's gone crazy!" Ed got it out. Finally, it all came out, "I came home, and she screamed at me, and disconnected my leg, and ran off. I don't know where she went. Al, you've got to help me!" "Brother! What happened to her?"

"I don't know! I just came home and it happened."

"Where do you think she would go?"

"I don't know! Al, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down, Brother. She's going to be okay. I know that much for sure."

"How can you know that, Al?!"

"Because, Brother. It's going to be okay. Just like everything else has turned out okay."

Ed was silent.

"Now think, Brother, you left the house on good terms right?"

"Yeah, she gave me a good-bye kiss at the door, and nothing seemed to be troubling her."

"Well, something must've happened while you were away. How long were you gone for?"

"Maybe three to four hours."

"Well, what could've happened in that amount of time?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Did she say anything to you when you got home?"

"No, I told you. She just shrieked and asked me 'How could you do that?' and 'Why?'"

"Good! Those are good clues. Apparently Winry found out about something that you did, and she's distraught because of it. Is there anything that's happened recently that Winry wouldn't approve of?"

Ed thought about it. "No, she's been acting really strange recently, and I can't figure her. I'm doing everything I can to make her happy. I don't know what she wouldn't' approve of."

"Hmm… Where did you find her?"

"In the workroom. She was on the floor crying."

"Perhaps she found something you did or something you were researching?"

"It's a possibility, but I don't know how my alchemic books would make any sense to her."

"Go check the workroom, and call me back. 'Kay, Brother? It's going to okay. I promise."

"Okay," Ed hung up the phone.

He crawled over to the study and plopped himself down in Winry's chair. He wheeled himself over to his desk, which was closer to where he found her. He leafed through the pile of papers covering the left side of his desk. There were transmutation circles, notes of his, notes he translated from other sources, and papers shoved in books. He looked at the stack of books on the right of his desk, checking over the titles. Nothing there. He opened the right hand drawers, and he found what he was looking for. His hand went straight up to his face in a facepalm. He picked the letter up and peeking through his fingers, he read it. He knew why Winry was so upset now. She had misinterpreted this letter.

Dear Ed,

How have you been lately? I know I only knew you for a couple of days, but I really miss all your helpful hints with my alchemy, and I definitely miss your cooking. I've been continuing on with my studies, but it just isn't the same as having you around. When will you be coming back in the area again? When you do, be sure to hit me up! You'll always be welcome at my house. I'll show you more of my gratitude next time you come. Thanks again for all of your help, and I hope to hear from you and see you soon.

Your friend,

Leslie

Ed rolled the chair back into the kitchen and called Al back. "Al, I found it. I found the reason Winry's so upset, I think," he said as soon as Al picked up.

Winry still clutched the tool inside her hand. "Thanks, Sheska for coming to pick me up," she thanked. "Sure, Mrs. Elric, but what's going on?" Sheska asked, turning concerned toward Winry in the passenger seat. It was mid-afternoon, dreary, and the two were sitting in the car in a parking lot downtown. "I… I can't say," Winry's eyes filled with tears again. A roll of thunder sounded in the distance. Sheska handed her a handkerchief. "Here," she offered. "Thanks for the ride," she moved to get out. "No, wait a second!" Sheska reached out. "Can't you tell me what's happening?" Winry sat back down in the car. She rested her hands on her inflating stomach, and speaking softly, said, "It's Edward. He-He's having an affair." "What?" Sheska pulled on Winry's arm to see into her eyes, full of pain. "Winry, that's nonsense! Edward loves you, and no one else!" "I found letters, Sheska," Winry looked down, the rain accompanying her broken tone. "No, it's not true, Winry! Edward would never do that to you. I see the way he looks at you. When you walked down the aisle, I've never seen Edward look at anyone else that way," Sheska argued. "Sheska, I don't know what to do," Winry grabbed fistfuls of her shirt and began to cry. Sheska awkwardly rubbed her back and let her cry with more lightning outside. "Her name is Leslie," Winry's crying was slowing down, "And I want to rip her apart." Sheska almost jumped out of her seat. She shivered a little at the tone in Wirny's voice. "Winry, why don't you just talk to Ed?" she suggested. "Because he'll give me some lame excuse!" she said. "Okay, well, how about we eat dinner," Sheska tried. Winry nodded, "Okay."

"He was hiding the letters in his desk drawer. I was cleaning up his desk when I found them," Winry slowly sipped her water, "They missed his cooking, they'd show him 'gratitude' next time he came. Sheska, it makes me sick!" Sheska reached across the booth and took Winry's hand to comfort her. "Winry, that's awful," she said. The food came then, and once the waitress was gone, they heard in the distance, "Winry! Winry!" Winry sat up straighter, "Edward," her jaw clenched. Sheska looked out the window, and there, walking, or actually hobbling, in the rain was Edward. He was using a crutch but walking around in the streets looking for Winry. Just then, he slipped and fell. "Don't bother, Sheska," Winry said, beginning to eat. "But Winry, he's looking for you," she answered.

Edward got up, using the wall for help. He wondered where Winry went. He had called Gracia, and she hadn't seen Winry since their shopping trip. Gracia was shocked with Winry's accusations, and she promised to tell Ed if Winry contacted her. "Oh, Winry," he sighed to himself. The streets were practically empty, the people were all inside shops, and Edward cursed the rain for being so slick on the sidewalks. Winry could fall easily and become hurt in this weather. "Winry!" he cried out and continued walking. Driving here had been difficult, but now that he was here, it was even more difficult to find her. He had called Sheska, but had gotten no answer. He guessed she was busy at work. Where else could Winry be? "Dammit," he whispered angrily, "She's in a vulnerable state and missing." But the bright lights of the diner seemed to catch his eye. Though it was hard to see through the rain, he thought he saw a military uniform in there. It was! It was Sheska! Sheska and Winry! Ed scrambled with his crutch to get to the diner across the street. "Time to explain," he thought to himself as he pushed the door open.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reminder that these characters aren't mine, blah blah! Okay, I've been getting lots of reviews, and I'm really thankful for everyone's feedback. :) You guys rock! Enjoy:**

* * *

"Winry," Sheska whispered as Winry was eating her fries, "He's here." The door to the diner had closed, and there stood Edward soaking wet. A waitress approached him, but he raised his hand to stop her. Winry looked up from her food as she heard him approaching. "Winry," he said in a monotone voice, "It's time for you to come home." She stared at him defiantly. She could tell he was angry, but he had no right to be after what he did to her. He turned to Sheska, "Thank you for looking after her, but I need to talk to her about something." "You and Leslie, you mean?" Winry spat at him. "Winry!" his hand slammed down on the table.

By now, the whole restaurant was watching this drama. "Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?" they whispered, "Isn't he a celebrity? What's going on? Is is love life falling apart? Ooh, juicy news." Winry wasn't afraid of Ed, she didn't even flinch at his little outburst. "Sheska's not going anywhere," she said, looking forward, putting another fry in her mouth, "You're leaving." Sheska looked from Edward to Winry. Great, now she was in a tricky spot. "Winry, please," Ed tried, and the crowd could hear the emotion in his voice. "I will explain everything," he continued. "Then do it right here, right now!" she was stubborn. "Fine," he stood up straighter, taking out the letter from his coat. "This letter is from a man named Leslie," he held it in front of Winry. A look of surprise went through her face before she squashed the idea. She looked at him, "It's no man. _Her_ name is Leslie. And she misses you and your cooking terribly! She can't wait to see you so she can show you more of her GRATITUDE next time you come!" The crowd gasped as if it was some sort of gossip television show.

Winry stood up then, and getting in Edward's face continued, "She only got to know you for a few days, but she hooked you. And I just don't understand, Edward. I just don't understand how you could do it." Her hands moved down to her ever-growing stomach, and she paused contemplatively. "Winry," he said, "Winry, this is all a misunderstanding. Leslie is a restaurant owner out West. He was aspiring to be an alchemist. He doesn't actually miss my cooking; he was being sarcastic. He made fun of it all the time. And the gratitude he means is free meals. He paid me for my alchemy lessons with free meals. What more could a dummy like me want but free food?"

"Those are lies, Edward, aren't they?" Winry asked, wanting it to be true but not wishing. "No, Winry they aren't," Ed pulled out a picture of him with an older middle-aged man. On the back of the picture was messy writing, the writing of a man. "Leslie has terrible penmanship, and he typed the letter. This is a picture of us," Ed held the back up for Winry to read. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the truth. "Edward," she got out of the booth and stood in front of him. "Edward, I'm so…" Edward had grabbed her and was already holding her tightly. "Hun, I could never love anybody but you," he said, "I love you so much, Winry. Please, don't ever forget it." Winry's sobbing got louder, and all she could do was squeeze Edward. The audience started clapping and "Aww"s were heard. Sheska stood up and turning bright red, she stepped up for her friends. "What are you all looking at? Eat your food!" The crowd immediately went back to eating, and with the audience gone, Ed held Winry out to look at her. Aware that they were in public, he closed in slowly, kissing her salty lips. He wiped her tears with his thumbs before pulling her into another embrace.

Winry pulled Ed closer to her with her hands on his strong shoulder blades, inhaling his cologne. This man loved her. She didn't know how she could ever believe that Ed would look at another woman. Their moment eventually ended, and Winry sat down to finish her food. Sheska smiled as she saw the difficulty her friend had in wiping the grin off her face. Ed sat down next to Winry, his arm around her. Winry could barely eat with Ed's warm hand resting on her belly and his arm around her. He kissed her head ever so often, making small talk with Sheska.

When Winry was done with her meal, Ed thanked Sheska again for taking care of Winry. "Thanks, Sheska," Winry said, hugging Sheska, 'You've been a great friend." They parted and went their separate ways. Ed glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Sheska was out of sight before he grabbed Winry and kissed her urgently. "Winry," he whispered to her, tears coming to his eyes, "Please. Tell me you have no doubts now. Say that you know that I love you." "Edward," she wiped the wet hair out of his face to see his golden eyes clearly, "I'm sorry I doubted. I love you, Ed, and I know that you'll never love someone else." Edward smiled at this, happy that Winry knew it once again. He slipped his hand in hers, and giving her a quick kiss, they trekked to the car.

Ed struggled with his crutch getting in the doorway. "I'm sorry about your leg," Winry tried to help hold him up. "Do you think you could rettatch it tomorrow?" Ed closed the door behind them. "Why not right now?" Winry asked. Ed had a look of terror in his eyes before getting a hold of himself again. "No, don't worry about it," he dismissed her, "I have to make some calls, so why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" "Okay," she answered, "I guess I am pretty tired." She wondered why Edward was hesitant to re-connect his leg. She headed up the stairs, leaving Ed in the living room, the phone up to his ear. Fatigue hit her as she walked through the door to the bedroom. She made it to her closet and managed to change, before she fell fast asleep on the bed.

After calling Alphonse and Gracia, Ed sat back on the couch, looking up the ceiling. This whole pregnancy thing was going to kill him. He made his way to the front door, the flowers left from this morning. He put them in a vase of water and placed it on the table. It would look nice in the morning. He put the present at her table place. Then, he took the bag of books to the couch and began to read. He read the guys books first. Some facts he found notable:

She will have a craving for food. She definitely already had a thing for that yogurt with strawberries in it;

She may have an increased sex drive, or no drive at all. It was too early to say anything about Winry on that one, but he suspected she would lean towards the former based on the lingerie event;

She will begin to feel the baby move at 16-18 weeks. Well, Winry wasn't there yet, but he'd be there to help her through that when it came;

Her feet will swell if she sits for too long, and she should walk regularly. There was something he could start with Winry- daily walks. That could be nice, hand-in-hand moonlight strolls;

She should get lots of rest. Ed guessed the moonlight strolls would be daylight strolls now.

But out of everything he got from these books, he got something he thought the most important- Be supportive. Be there for her, no matter what. She will have strange moments, and she needs someone there to reassure her of things. Ed planned to follow this rule as much as he could.

He put all the books back in the bag and ascended the stairs to bed. He slipped under the covers and cuddled Winry close as they spooned. He whispered loving words before kissing her head, and closing his lids.


End file.
